


Die Geister, Die Ich Rief

by Fu_Dragon



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horror, Supernatural Elements
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_Dragon/pseuds/Fu_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Gang vom 101. Revier feiert Peters Geburtstag. Von einer unbekannten Person bekommt Peter ein Geschenk, von dem er sich sehr bald wünschen wird, er hätte es niemals augepackt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Geister, Die Ich Rief

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween

"Alles soweit klar?" Die Stimme drang dumpf und leicht metallisch durch die Telefonleitung.

Jody lachte fröhlich. "Aber sicher doch, Kermit. Der gute Peter wird Augen machen. Er schaut schon ganz traurig aus, weil ihm keiner gratuliert. Er tut mir richtig leid."

Jody schielte unauffällig in Richtung des besagten jungen Mannes, der tief gebeugt an seinem Schreibtisch saß, während er etwas auf ein Stück Papier kritzelte. Im Gegensatz zu seinem sonstigen Temperament, arbeitete der Detective sehr ruhig vor sich hin.

Kermit lachte leise am anderen Ende. "Das hat der Junge verdient. Heult uns hier tagelang die Ohren voll, dass er seinen Geburtstag am Liebsten vergessen will. Nun tun wir ihm den Gefallen, und es ist auch wieder nicht recht."

"Nun ja. Ein wenig fies ist es schon, was wir machen. Aber angesichts der geplanten Überraschungsparty, kann ich mich zurück halten."

"Wage es ja nicht, auch nur einen Ton zu sagen", warnte Kermit.

"Für wen hältst du mich? Kein Wort kommt über meine Lippen. Ich habe mir doch nicht umsonst die neue Kamera besorgt, nur um Peters dummen Gesichtausdruck festzuhalten. Wie sieht es eigentlich aus? Seid ihr soweit fertig?"

"Oh Yeah. Wir liegen super in der Zeit. Das Apartment ist gleich fertig dekoriert und die Kostüme sind auch geliefert worden."

"Super. Dann kann alles so ablaufen wie geplant?"

"Absolut. Paul wird Peter beim Schichtwechsel noch eine Weile zurück halten. Das gibt euch dann Gelegenheit, vor ihm anzukommen."

"Sehr gut. Dann sehen wir uns in einer guten Stunde. Vergiss nicht, den Sekt kalt zu stellen", grinste Jody.

"Für dich tue ich doch fast alles, Herzblatt", erwiderte Kermit zuckersüß und legte auf.

Jody starrte den Hörer einen Moment lang entgeistert an, murmelte, "Das Herzblatt zahle ich dir heim", vor sich hin und fuhr dann mit ihrer Arbeit fort.

****

"Was für ein vollkommen beschissener Tag!", brummte Peter in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart hinein, während er mit dem Fahrstuhl in den 7. Stock hochfuhr. "So viel zu meinem Geburtstag. Kein Schwein hat gratuliert oder gar dran gedacht. Nicht einmal mein Vater ist aufgetaucht. Und Paul? Paul hält mich gute zwanzig Minuten mit irgend einem Bullshit auf, aber welcher Tag heute ist, daran hat er sich auch nicht erinnert. Wie war das? Hast du solche Freunde, dann brauchst du keine Feinde."

Tränen der Enttäuschung und des Selbstmitleids stiegen in Peters Augen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal von Menschen, die er liebte, so hintergangen gefühlt hatte, mal abgesehen von der Tempelexplosion und der Zeit im Waisenhaus. Es fühlte sich beinahe an, wie ein körperlicher Schmerz.

Ein leises 'Ping' aus dem Lautsprecher zeigte an, dass der Fahrstuhl sein Ziel erreichte. Peter atmete tiefen ein, fuhr sich über die Augen und wartete ungeduldig auf das Öffnen der Türe. Mittlerweile konnte er es kaum noch erwarten, in seine Wohnung zu kommen. Dort würde er sich entweder besaufen, oder er würde sich schnell umziehen und in die nächste Bar gehen, um sich eine heiße Frau für eine noch heißere Nacht anzulachen. Mit Kelly war seit drei Tagen mal wieder Schluss, also konnte er sich auch anderweitig vergnügen, überlegte er trotzig. Allerdings schien der Gedanke sich mittels Alkohol den ganzen Frust wegzusaufen wesentlich verlockender.

Endlich zeigte der Lift erbarmen und öffnete seinen Schlund. Peter hüpfte regelrecht aus dem Inneren und eilte in großen Schritten den Flur entlang. Mit steifen Fingern fummelte er den Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche seiner hauteng sitzenden Jeans und steckte ihn ins Schloss. Mit einem sanften Klicken gab der Schließmechanismus nach und Peter betrat seine Wohnung. Ein kräftiger Fußtritt ließ die Türe wieder ins Schloss fallen.

Ohne das Licht anzumachen, quälte sich der unglückliche Mann durch das stockfinstere Zimmer und erklomm die paar Stufen zu seiner Küche. *Ich will das Elend nicht sehen* Die Finger sacht an der Küchenumrandung entlang gleiten lassend, bahnte er sich den Weg bis zum Kühlschrank, in dem der einzige Lichtblick des Tages - eiskaltes Bier - auf ihn wartete. Er berührte gerade den Griff, als plötzlich das Deckenlicht aufflammte. Momentan geblendet, huschte seine linke Hand instinktiv zur Beretta, doch dann hörte er ein vielstimmiges "Überraschung" ihm entgegen schallen.

Peter blinzelte, und wartete darauf, dass sich seine Augen der Helligkeit anpassten. Ein breites Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht, als er sich seinen Freunden, Kollegen und seinem Vater gegenüber sah. *Sie haben doch daran gedacht!* Vergessen waren all die negativen Gefühle, die er einige Minuten zuvor noch gehegt hatte. Der Abend strahlte hell und klar.

"Wow", kam es über seine Lippen während sein Blick über die liebevoll mit bunten chinesischen Papierlaternen und Pappdrachen dekorierte Wohnung und die verkleideten Kollegen huschte. *Eine Kung Fu Motto Party, klasse!*

Die meisten Gäste trugen schwarzrote, mit weißen chinesischen Schriftzeichen verzierte, Stirnbänder und steckten in leicht modisch veränderten, phantasievoll hergerichteten Kampfanzügen in schwarz, grau, weiß oder rot. Selbst Kermit hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, einen der Kittel überzustreifen. In Kombination mit der immer präsenten Sonnenbrille wirkte der ungewohnte Aufzug geradezu grotesk. *Ob ich Kermit sagen soll, dass er wie Jackie Chan auf Extasy ausschaut?* Peter konnte nicht anders und lachte lauthals auf. All seine Freunde sahen aber auch zum Schießen aus in den Kostümen.

"Was ist denn nun? Bist du da oben festgewachsen, oder kommst du mal herunter, damit man dir gratulieren kann?", tönte Frank Strenlichs tiefe, laute Stimme durch den Raum und riss Peter aus seinen amüsierten Betrachtungen.

"Wenn er nicht zu uns kommt, dann gehen wir eben zu ihm!", rief Jody fröhlich. Flink wie ein Wiesel, erklomm sie die drei Stufen in die Küche und umarmte Peter stürmisch. Eng an ihn geschmiegt, sagte sie laut "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Peter" und drückte ihm flugs einen dicken, fetten Kuss auf den Mund.

Die Menge johlte und pfiff. Strenlich, Kermit und Skalany riefen: "Zugabe, Zugabe..." Jody ließ sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen. Sie zog den völlig überraschten Peter am Kragen seines Hemdes weiter zu sich herunter. Unter den Anfeuerungsrufen der anderen, zeigte sie ihm ihre Version eines richtigen und tiefgründigen Geburtstagskusses. Als sie sich nach einer guten Minute wieder von ihm löste, leuchtete Peters Gesicht wie eine reife Tomate. Es war ihm sichtlich peinlich von seiner Partnerin so intim geküsst zu werden, und er beeilte sich schnell von ihr weg und zu den anderen zu kommen.

Bald darauf vergaß Peter den peinlichen Zwischenfall und freute sich wie ein kleines Kind über die von Herzen kommenden guten Wünsche zum Geburtstag und die vielen Geschenke. Es bereitete ihm unheimliches Vergnügen die liebevoll verpackten Päckchen aufzureißen und deren Inhalt zu erforschen. Es kam ihm so vor, als wäre ein Geschenk schöner als das andere und für nichts auf der Welt konnte er sich entscheiden, welches denn nun das Schönste war. Kurzum, Detective Peter Caine strahlte wie ein Christbaum.

***

Nach dem 'offiziellen' Teil begann die Party erst richtig. Kermit versorgte mit Hingabe die Stereoanlage mit diversen CDs, Blake kümmerte sich darum, dass jeder immer ein volles Glas Sekt, Bier, Punsch, Wasser, oder was auch immer, in der Hand hielt und Skalany stellte sicher, dass es beim Buffet in der Ecke an nichts fehlte.

Später am Abend trudelte auch Paul mit Annie, Carolyn und Kelly ein. Peter begrüßte seine Pflegefamilie überschwänglich und verkündete laut, dies sei einer der schönsten Tage seines Lebens, weil er all seine Lieben um sich herum versammelt habe. Alle nickten zustimmend, Annie musste sich sogar verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischen.

Im Laufe das Abends wurden der Vorrat an alkoholischen Getränke weniger, die Musik rhythmischer und die Stimmung immer lockerer und enthemmter. Peter, der längst nicht soviel getrunken hatte wie Skalany, Jody, Frank oder Blake, fand seinem Vater in einer ruhigeren Ecke das Zimmers und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Genau wie dieser, beobachtete der junge Mann amüsiert die beiden Pärchen Jody-Frank / Skalany-Blake wie sie mit viel Körperkontakt zu den Klängen von Dirty Dancing eine heiße Sohle aufs Parkett legten.

"Wer hätte gedacht, dass der stille Blake je so aus sich heraus gehen könnte?", kommentierte Peter lachend das Geschehen.

"Der Alkohol reißt die Schranken nieder und bringt das wahre Selbst hervor, mein Sohn", erwiderte Caine.

Peter warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Sein Vater sah nicht gerade so aus, als ob er den übermäßigen Alkoholgenuss billigen würde. "Dir gefällt die Party nicht, richtig Paps?"

Zu Peters Überraschung breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf Caines Gesicht aus.

"Wie könnte mir etwas, das meinen Sohn so glücklich macht, nicht gefallen? Dieser Raum ist erfüllt mit Liebe, Lachen und Glückseligkeit. Du hast wundervolle Freunde."

Peter schluckte trocken und spürte Tränen der Dankbarkeit in sich aufsteigen. Caines Worte beinhalteten so viel mehr, als er direkt aussprach. Spontan zog er seinen Vater in eine Umarmung und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

"Ich liebe dich, Paps", flüsterte er heiser.

"Und ich liebe dich auch, mein Sohn", entgegnete Caine mit viel Gefühl in der Stimme. Dann löste er sich von seinem Sprössling und gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf die Wange, wobei seine Hand auf der Stelle lieben blieb. Ein Ausdruck von mildem Tadel huschte über das Gesicht des Shaolin, während er geradezu sanft nachsetzte: "...aber nenn mich nicht Paps."

Peter grinste fröhlich und schmiegte sein Gesicht in die warme Handfläche seines Vaters. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und genoss das Gefühl der starken väterlichen Zuneigung und absoluten Sicherheit, welches diese winzige Berührung ihm vermittelte.

"Ja, Pa...Dad."

Caine erwiderte das Lächeln seines Kindes. Er strich ihm noch einmal liebevoll über die Wange, unterbrach dann den Kontakt und erhob sich.

"Ich werde jetzt gehen, mein Sohn. Es ist spät."

Peter sah enttäuscht zu ihm auf. "Jetzt schon? Es ist doch erst..." Er schaute auf seine Uhr, die schon einiges nach Mitternacht anzeigte. "Wow, schon so spät. Da sieht man, wie schnell die Zeit verfliegt. Ich dachte, es sei höchstens Elf."

Caine zuckte nur die Schultern und streckte die Hand aus, um ihm hoch zu helfen. Peter ließ sich hochziehen und legte den Arm um Caines Schultern.

"Ich bringe dich noch bis zur Türe, Dad."

"Gerne, mein Sohn."

Dort angekommen, verabschiedete sich Peter mit einem weiteren Kuss auf Caines Stirn und einer langen Umarmung. Dann sah er ihm nach, wie er Richtung Treppenhaus verschwand. Peters Vorschlag ein Taxi zu bestellen, hatte er rigoros abgelehnt.

Scheinbar war dies das Signal zum Aufbruch, denn nach und nach leerte sich die Wohnung. Nur noch Peter, Kermit, Jody und Skalany blieben als Aufräumkommando zurück und entledigten sich ihrer Kostüme, die sie zu den anderen legten.

Kermit blickte in die Runde. "Und? Was machen wir jetzt? Aufräumen, oder weiter herum gammeln?"

"Abgammeln", schallte es ihm dreifach entgegen.

Kermit ließ seine weißen Zähne aufblitzen und angelte in der Schale auf dem Tisch nach einem grünen Gummibärchen. "Das dache ich mir fast. Also gut, ich gebe euch noch eine halbe Stunde, aber dann wird aufgeräumt." Er warf Skalany und Jody einen strengen Blick zu. "Wir wollen doch nicht, dass unser Freund hier nach dem Aufstehen einen Schlaganfall bekommt beim Anblick des Schlachtfeldes hier."

"Na höre mal, so betrunken, als dass ich Gefahr laufe, einen Filmriss zu erleiden, bin ich längst nicht", beschwerte sich das Geburtstagskind.

"Aber gut angeheitert bist du schon", gab der Ex-Söldner mit einem süffisanten Grinsen zurück.

"Na du doch auch. Was willst du denn?", verteidigte sich Peter empört.

Jody mischte sich ein. "Jungs, Jungs, hört auf euch zu streiten. Es gibt doch viel schönere Dinge auf dieser Welt", verkündete sie mit einem leichten Lallen in der Stimme und schmiegte sich vielsagend an Peter.

Dieser wich prompt mit einem entsetzten Gesichtausdruck vor Jody zurück und warf Kermit einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu.

"J...Jody, hör auf. Wir sind Partner, nicht mehr!", stotterte er.

Jody lächelte nur vielsagend und schlang beide Arme um Peters Hals. "Na und? Es spricht doch nichts dagegen, wenn Partner etwas Wärme teilen", gurrte sie in sein Ohr.

"Richtig", bestätigte Mary Margaret und erhob sich.

Kermit, der Skalany mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln auf sich zu kommen sah, sprang wie von der Sehne geschnellt auf. *Verdammte Weiber. Wenn die zuviel getrunken haben, werden sie anhänglich wie Kletten!*

"Ladies, nun ist es genug", verkündete er harsch. Er umfasste Jodys Oberarm mit festem Griff und zog die Protestierende von dem erleichtert aufseufzenden Peter weg. "Jetzt wird aufgeräumt und dann geht jeder hübsch brav in sein eigenes Bett – alleine!"

Die beiden Frauen verzogen das Gesicht, nahmen aber doch die Mülltüten entgegen, die Kermit ihnen reichte.

"Musst du denn immer so kommandieren?", meckerte Skalany, während sie sich leicht schwankend über den Tisch beugte und die dort herumliegenden Pappteller und –becher in den Müllsack stopfte.

"Nur wenn es nötig ist", gab Kermit zurück und machte sich, zusammen mit Peter, daran, die Dekoration abzunehmen.

***

Sie arbeiteten eine ganze Weile still vor sich hin. Bald sah die Wohnung wieder einigermaßen annehmbar aus, sofern man nicht in die Ecke sah, in der man die sauber gegen die Wand gestapelten Klappstühle und –tische, zusammengelegten Kostüme und Wanddekoration deponiert hatte.

"Ich denke, das reicht jetzt. Den Rest kann die Putzfrau morgen erledigen. Vielen Dank für euere Hilfe", erklärte Peter die Aufräumarbeiten für beendet.

"Gott sei Dank!", stieß Skalany aus und ließ sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzer auf das Sofa fallen.

Jodys tat es ihr sogleich nach. "Wie wäre es noch mit einem kleinen Schlummertrunk, bevor wir das Taxi rufen?", schlug sie vor.

Kermit nickte. "Aber nur etwas alkoholfreies", warnte er.

"Cola?", erkundigte sich Peter und ging zur Küche.

Die Zustimmung erfolgte einhellig. Der junge Cop holte vier Gläser aus dem Schrank und zwei Flaschen Coke aus dem Kühlschrank, stellte alles auf ein Tablett und trug es an den Tisch. Kermit übernahm das Einschenken. Alle machten es sich gemütlich und stießen noch einmal auf das Geburtstagskind an.

Plötzlich flackerte das Licht und erlosch letztendlich völlig. Jody stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus. Etwas klirrte. Zeitgleich klopfte es sechs Mal kräftig an Peters Wohnungstüre. Dann ging das Licht wieder an.

Kermit blinzelte und schob Jody, die in ihrem Schreck beinahe auf seinen Schoss gerutscht war, zur Seite. Er warf einen schnellen Blick zu Peter, der auf die Beine sprang und seine Beretta aus dem Halfter zog.

"Wer ist da?" rief der junge Detective durch die geschlossene Türe.

Keine Antwort.

Kermit deutete den Frauen an, sich unter den Tisch zu begeben. Mary-Margaret und Jody folgten ohne zu murren, und verschanzten sich, mit gezogenen Waffen, unter dem Tisch.

Kermit erhob sich und zog in einer fließenden Bewegung ebenfalls seinen Desert Eagle aus dem Halfter. "Ich gebe dir Deckung", sagte er leise zu Peter.

Vorsichtig näherten sie sich der Eingangstüre. Kermit stelle sich breitbeinig, die Waffe im Anschlag, so an die Seite, dass er die gesamte Türe im Blickfeld behalten konnte. Auf sein Zeichen hin riss Peter die Türe auf, und begann gleich darauf haltlos zu lachen.

"Kermit, nun hättest du beinahe ein unschuldiges Geschenk erschossen."

Der ältere Detective fand das weniger lustig. Er warf Peter einen kalten Blick zu und trat in den Flur hinaus. Wie nicht anders erwartet, fand er nichts als gähnende Leere vor. Einzig dieses, hübsch in schwarzweißes Papier verpackte und mit einer weißen Schleife verzierte, Paket lag auf der Schwelle.

"Hast du dir vielleicht mal überlegt, wer dir um diese Zeit ein Geschenk hinterlässt, ohne sich zu melden? Wenn du mich fragst, die Sache stinkt", sagte Kermit.

Peter zuckte nur die Schultern und hob das Geschenk vorm Boden auf. "Vielleicht habe ich einen heimlichen Verehrer, oder es war jemand von der Friedhofsschicht, der nicht stören wollte", tat er den Einwand seines Freundes leichthin ab.

"Oder es ist eine hübsche, kleine Bombe von jemand, der dich gar nicht mag", entgegnete Kermit sarkastisch.

"Ach Quatsch, es ist sogar eine Karte dabei. Außerdem...", er schüttelte es erst und roch dann dran. "...riecht es nicht nach Sprengstoff und ticken tut auch nichts." Er schaute zu Kermit, der noch immer stocksteif an der Türe stand. "Was ist? Willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen, oder kommst du wieder mit rein?"

Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte sich der junge Mann um und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Kermit folgte ihm Kopfschüttelnd.

Neugierig zog Peter die Karte unter der Schleife hervor. Darauf stand in klarer Handschrift:  
Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag,  
Peter Matthew Caine.  
Möge dieser Tag dir unvergesslich bleiben.

Eine Unterschrift fehlte.

"Mach es auf", drängte Skalany neugierig.

Peter ließ sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen und riss die Verpackung auf. Zum Vorschein kam eine schwarze Schachtel, auf der in goldenen Lettern geschrieben stand: "Ouija"

Peter warf einen fragenden Blick in die Runde. "Was ist denn das?"

Er erntete einstimmiges Kopfschütteln.

"Na gut. Dann wollen wir mal schauen, was wir hier haben."

Der junge Cop zog ein Taschenmesser aus der Hosentasche und zerschnitt den Tesafilm, der den Deckel auf der Schachtel hielt. Damit fertig, öffnete Peter den Deckel und zog ein Brett und eine Art dreieckig geformten Zeiger hervor, der in der Mitte eine milchige, gläserne Öffnung besaß, die wie ein Vergrößerungsglas aussah. Das hellbraune Brett selbst war mit vielen Ornamenten verziert, die Peter nicht zu deuten wusste. Das Auffälligste allerdings stellten in einem ovalen Kreis angeordneten Buchstaben A-Z und die Zahlen 0-9 dar, außerdem prangte auf der linken Seite innerhalb des Kreises ein ebenfalls verziertes 'Yes' und rechts ein 'No'. Außerhalb des Ovals stand noch auf einer Seite zu lesen 'Hello' und auf der anderen 'Good Bye'.

Peter starrte verwirrt auf das seltsame Teil vor ihm. Es sagte ihm rein gar nichts.

"Ah, das ist die Brettvariante von Gläserrücken, auch Witchboard oder Hexenbrett genannt.", stellte Skalany fest. "Wir haben das mal als Kinder auf einer Schlummerparty gespielt. Angeblich kann man damit Geister anlocken und mit ihnen reden, aber bei uns hat das damals nicht geklappt."

Jody lachte leise, streckte die Hände in Richtung des Fernsehers aus und imitierte die Stimme des kleinen Mädchens aus Poltergeist. "Sie sind dahaaaaaaa..."

Peter schüttelte den Kopf und sah Mary-Margaret an. "Ist es eine Bildungslücke, das nur vom Hörensagen zu kennen?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Hey, da du es nicht kennst...wie wäre es, wenn wir es spielen? Ich wollte es schon immer noch einmal ausprobieren.", brachte sie begeistert hervor. "Außerdem wäre jetzt die ideale Uhrzeit dafür."

Peter verzog das Gesicht. "Spielen? Weißt du denn überhaupt noch, wie es geht?"

Mary-Margaret sah ein wenig nachdenklich aus. "Nun ja, so genau weiß ich nicht mehr, wie es funktioniert, es ist schon sehr lange her. Wir hatten damals eh nur unser selbstgebasteltes Zeug. Soweit ich weiß, legen wir dieses Teil hier...", sie nahm den dreieckigen Zeiger in die Hand, "...auf das Brett, legen jeweils einen oder zwei Finger drauf und stellen dann Fragen an die Geisterwelt. Dann warten wir ab, ob wir Antworten bekommen. Schau mal, ob in der Schachtel nicht irgendwo eine Beschreibung zu finden ist."

Peter warf einen weiteren Blick in die Verpackung und zog ein schmales Büchlein hervor. "Ah, das müsste sie sein."

Skalany streckte die Hand aus. "Gib mal her."

Peter wollte ihr das Büchlein reichen, doch es rutschte aus unerfindlichen Gründen aus seiner Hand und fiel unter den Tisch. Vier Oberkörper beugten sich wie auf Kommando unter die Tischkante.

"Ich habe es", rief Jody aus.

Peter kam als Erster wieder unter dem Tisch hervor. Sein Blick fiel unwillkürlich auf das Brett. Verblüfft hielt er den Atem an und blinzelte mehrmals. Bildete er sich das nur ein, oder hatte dieses seltsame Teil gerade wirklich rötlich geleuchtet? Er blickte zu den anderen Dreien, doch die schienen nichts bemerkt zu haben. Jody steckte ihre Nase in die Spielbeschreibung, Skalany fummelte an ihrer Bluse herum und Kermit schenkte Cola nach. Schließlich verbuchte Peter die ganze Sache als Einbildung. Dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sich ein seltsames Gefühl in seiner Magengrube ausbreitete.

Kermit meldete sich zu Wort. "Wollt ihr wirklich um diese Uhrzeit noch mit okkultem Zeug herumspielen? Im Internet wird überall vor diesen Dingern gewarnt. An eurer Stelle würde ich die Finger von dem Zeug lassen."

"Oh, oh, lieber Kermit. Hast du Angst, es könnten ein paar Geister aus deiner Vergangenheit erscheinen und uns etwas über dich erzählen?", neckte Skalany.

Peter zuckte zusammen. Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich dunkle Wolken über dem Kopf des Ex-Söldners zusammen brauten. Schon warf Kermit seiner weiblichen Kollegin einen bitterbösen Blick zu, den auch die dunkelgrünen Gläser der Sonnenbrille nicht abzuschwächen vermochten.

"Schwafle du nur weiterhin so einen Blödsinn daher und ich stopfe dir die gesamte Ouija Schachtel samt Inhalt in den Rachen", fauchte er düster.

Skalany schaute deutlich indigniert drein und hob beide Hände hoch. "Oh je, da habe ich dich auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt. Das sollte nur ein kleiner Witz sein. Entschuldige bitte, Kermit, ich wollte dir wirklich nicht zu nahe treten."

"Sei froh, dass ich dein Gequatsche deinem Alkoholgenuss zuschreibe. Entschuldigung angenommen", grollte der Detective und lehnte sich mit fest zusammen gepressten Lippen in die Sofakissen zurück.

Zum Glück verkündete Jody in diesem Moment laut, dass sie fertig gelesen habe und erstickte so Skalanys eventuelle Retourkutsche im Keim. In kurzen Worten fasste der blonde Detective zusammen:

"Also, am Besten wäre es, wir spielen es bei Kerzenschein und ohne künstliches Licht, aber es geht notfalls auch so. Wir setzen uns um das Ouija Board herum und legen das Teil hier,", sie deutete auf den dreieckigen Zeiger, "er heißt übrigens Planchette, in die Mitte des Buchstabenkreises. Bevor wir anfangen, wird angeraten uns vor bösen Geistern zu schützen, indem man ein Gebet spricht. Anschließend legt jeder von uns einen Finger auf die Planchette. Tja, und dann bitten wir eben einen Geist zu uns zu kommen und wenn die Ankunft auf dem Board bejaht wird, können wir Fragen stellen. Allerdings sollen wir niemals um einen physikalischen Beweis bitten, ob der Geist tatsächlich da ist, denn das macht ihn anscheinend böse. Sind wir fertig mit der Geisterbefragung, bitten wir den Geist wieder zu gehen – die Planchette sollte dann auf 'Good Bye' fahren – anschließend sprechen wir noch ein Gebet, blasen die Kerzen aus und das soll es dann gewesen sein."

"So ein Blödsinn", murmelte Peter, unhörbar für die anderen vor sich hin und griff nach der Planchette. Er öffnete gerade den Mund, um sich gegen das Spiel auszusprechen, statt dessen sagte er: "Gut, dann fangen wir an. " *Nanu?* wunderte er sich. *Das wollte ich doch gar nicht sagen.* Doch gleich darauf verschwand dieser Gedanke, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben.

Kermit erhob sich, sein Gesicht glich einer steinernen Maske. Er verkündete entschlossen: "Das ist mein Zeichen zu gehen. Ihr Kinder könnt alleine spielen!"

"Nun komm schon, überlege es dir noch mal. Es macht bestimmt Spaß, sei kein Spielverderber. Hier...fang!", rief Peter aus und warf die Planchette dem überraschten Ex-Söldner zu, der sie rein instinktiv auffing.

Innerhalb von Sekunden veränderte sich Kermits verkrampfte Haltung. Die Muskeln lockerten sich und ein erwartungsvolles Lächeln überzog das Gesicht des älteren Mannes. "Wenn ich schon stehe, dann kann ich gleich die Kerzen holen."

Skalany und Jody, die einträchtig ihre Nasen in das Büchlein gesteckt hatten, jede von ihnen hielt eine Seite des Buches fest, blickten auf und erwiderten zeitgleich: "Sehr schön. Let's get the party on the road."

Kurze Zeit später standen auf dem Tisch nur noch das Ouija Board, die Planchette, vier weiße Kerzen und die Colagläser. Kermit zog ein Feuerzeug aus der Hose und entzündete die Kerzen. Peter machte das Licht aus und kehrte zu seinem Platz neben Jody zurück. Der blonde Detective übernahm vorerst die Führung. Sie meinte: "Im Buch steht, man soll sich vor dem Einfluss der negativen Kräfte schützen, indem man ein Gebet spricht, bevor man anfängt."

"Das hast du vorhin schon gesagt", erwiderte Skalany.

"Na und? Besser zwei Mal als gar nicht", antwortete Jody spitz und griff über den Tisch nach der Hand ihrer Kollegin fürs Gebet. Auffordernd schauten sie Peter und Kermit an, doch keiner der beiden machte Anstalten die dargebotene Hand zu ergreifen.

"Ich bete nicht", bekannte Kermit kurz und Peter erklärte: "Ich bin Buddhist, ich spreche keine christlichen Gebete."

Jody zuckte nur die Schultern. "Ihr müsst wissen, was ihr tut. Ich persönlich halte mich an die Vorschriften im Buch." Dann sprachen sie und Mary-Margaret ein kurzes Gebet und baten um Schutz vor bösen Geistern. Nachdem sie geendet hatten, richteten sie sich wieder auf und schauten gespannt auf das Brett.

"Von mir aus kann es los gehen", gab Jody den Startschuss.

Alle vier beugten sich vor und legten jeweils einen Finger auf die Planchette. Peter sah erwartungsvoll zu Jody. "Und was jetzt?"

"Nun sollte sich das Ding eigentlich bewegen."

"Du hast vergessen, eine Frage zu stellen", warf Kermit ein.

"Oh!", Jody errötete leicht. Im Schein der wabernden Kerzen schienen ihre Wangen sogar regelrecht zu glühen. Sie räusperte sich und meinte dann: "Hallo, bist du da?"

Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete das Grüppchen, dass sich etwas tat. Nichts geschah. In den folgenden Minuten wiederholte Jody ihre Frage mehrmals, doch die Planchette rührte sich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck. Ratlose Blicke wechselten die Besitzer.

"Vielleicht schlafen die Geister schon", meinte Skalany.

"Oder die Falsche stellt die Fragen", überlegte Peter laut.

Kermit ahmte ein dämonisches Kichern nach, was die anderen zum Zusammenzucken brachte. Skalany schlug ihm mit der freien Hand empört auf den Arm. "Lass den Mist, Griffin."

"Wieso? Es ist doch keiner außer uns im Raum. Was erschreckst du dich so?" Er lachte laut auf. "Hast du etwa Angst, ein Geist könnte erscheinen und sich über die Störung seiner Nachtruhe beschweren?"

"Darüber macht man keine Scherze", warf Jody düster ein und funkelte den Sonnenbrillenträger böse an.

"Du siehst doch, dass es nicht funktioniert. Seit wann geht ihr denn alle zum Lachen in den Keller? Ich wollte nur die Stimmung heben", gab Kermit nicht minder wütend zurück.

"Wenn du so sicher bist, dass sich nichts tun wird, warum stellst du dann nicht die Fragen?", unterbrach Peter herausfordernd den beginnenden Streit.

"Ja, genau, zeig uns, dass du besser bist, oh allwissender Kermit Griffin", goss Jody Öl ins Feuer.

Der Ex-Söldner ließ seine weißen Zähne aufblitzen und fuhr mit einem Finger durch die Flamme einer Kerze. Diese loderte auf und eine dünne Rußsäule stieg zur Decke empor. Seine Stimme glich einem tiefen Grollen, als er meinte: "Wie ihr wollt." Erst dann legte er wieder den Finger auf die Planchette zurück.

Die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Erwartungsvolle Stille herrschte im Raum. Kermit ließ sich viel Zeit mit der Frage. Im flackernden Kerzenschein wirkte sein Gesicht beinahe wie eine dämonische Maske, denn das hintergründige Grinsen wollte einfach nicht von seinen Lippen weichen.

Schließlich sagte der Ex-Söldner herausfordernd: "Wenn du dich traust dann komm hervor du Möchtegerngeist, wir warten auf dich."

"Kermit, nicht in diesem Ton", flüsterte Skalany entsetzt. "Du musst Respekt zeigen."

"Halte den Mund, jetzt bin ich dran", gab Kermit rüde zurück und setzte noch einen drauf. "Ha, ich wusste doch, dass sich kein Geist hierher traut. Na, was ist, seid ihr zu feige, um zu uns zu kommen?"

In dem Moment schrie Jody laut auf. Sie sprang auf die Beine und fuhr sich wild immer wieder durch die Haare. "Mich hat gerade etwas am Kopf berührt!", rief sie panisch aus.

Peter erhob sich ebenfalls und nahm die am ganzen Leib zitternde Frau in die Arme. "Scht, Jody, das war nur deine Einbildung", redete er beruhigend auf sie ein. "Hier ist nichts."

Jody schluchzte und vergrub den Kopf an seiner Schulter. "Nein, da war etwas, ganz sicher. Ich habe es deutlich gespürt. Hier..." Sie ergriff Peters Hand und führte sie zu ihrem Hinterkopf. "Kannst du es auch fühlen? Die Stelle fühlt sich total kalt an."

Peter drückte Jody einen Kuss aufs Haar und ließ die Hand wieder sinken. "Nein, tut mir leid Jody, aber da ist keine kalte Stelle."

"Doch, da ist etwas", beharrte die blonde Detektivin auf ihre Meinung. "Du willst es nicht spüren, das ist alles!"

Peter verdrehte die Augen. "Jody, nun ist es aber gut. Du steigerst dich immer weiter in eine Hysterie hinein. Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir das Spiel abbrechen."

"Oh nein, das werden wir nicht!", unterbrach Kermit das Gespräch. "Ihr wolltet es spielen und nun ziehen wir es verdammt noch mal auch durch. Setzt euch wieder! Und du, Powell, kommst von deinem Trip mal ganz schnell wieder herunter."

Jody wirbelte zu Kermit herum. Mit blitzenden Augen zischte sie, ihre vorherige Furcht vollkommen vergessend: "In diesem Ton kannst du mit uns nicht reden. Was glaubst du denn, wer du bist?"

Drei Augenpaare blickten halb überrascht – halb entsetzt auf den Ex-Söldner, der die Sonnenbrille abgenommen hatte und die anderen zu allem entschlossen fixierte. Gefährlich leise erwiderte er: "Wenn du dich nicht gleich wieder auf deine vier Buchstaben setzt, dann bin ich dein schlimmster Albtraum! Treib es nicht auf die Spitze, Powell, oder du wirst mich sehr schnell von einer ganz anderen Seite kennen lernen."

"Leute, Leute, nun beruhigt euch mal wieder. Es gibt keinen Grund sich gegenseitig an die Kehle zu gehen", warf Skalany schnell ein, bemüht die Situation zu entschärfen. "Ist euch bewusst, dass ihr euch gerade um ein dummes Spiel streitet?"

Beklemmendes Schweigen herrschte nach Mary-Margarets Worten. Jody errötete und nahm langsam wieder Platz, auch Peters Gesicht zeigte deutlich, wie peinlich berührt er sich fühlte. Schließlich brach Kermit die Stille mit einer leise gemurmelten Entschuldigung, die Jody nach kurzem Zögern annahm.

Skalany stieß erleichtert den Atem aus. "So, und nachdem wir uns alle wieder beruhigt haben, können wir darüber entscheiden, ob wir doch noch weiter spielen, oder den Abend beenden."

"Ich bin für weiterspielen", warf Jody überraschend als Erste ein.

Peter zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine, so wie du vorhin..."

Der blonde Lockenkopf unterbrach ihn mitten im Satz. "Vergiss, was vorhin war. Du hattest recht, ich habe es mir eingebildet." Der Reihe nach sah sie jeden an. "Wer ist dafür, wer ist dagegen?"

Alle sprachen sich für einen weiteren Versuch aus. Diesmal wurde Peter als Fragensteller ausgewählt. Erneut legten die Vier ihre Finger auf die Planchette und harrten der Dinge, die da kommen sollten.

Peter holte tief Luft und stieß sie langsam wieder aus. Dann meinte er: "Wenn hier jemand ist, der gerne mit uns reden möchte, so ist er herzlich eingeladen."

Ein leichter, kaum spürbarer Ruck ging durch die Planchette. Die vier Spieler warfen sich abschätzende Blicke zu. Angespannt warteten sie auf die nächste Erschütterung, die jedoch ausblieb.

Peter fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durch die Haare. *Ich habe mir die Bewegung wohl nur eingebildet.* Einer Eingebung zufolge, variierte er seine Rede. "Unbekannte Seele, ich grüße dich. Möchtest du mit uns reden, dann führe die Planchette auf 'Yes'. Nutze unsere Energie."

Mit angehaltenem Atem starrte er auf das Spielbrett. Ein kalter Hauch glitt über seinen auf dem Zeiger liegenden Finger, doch da keiner der anderen Mitspieler reagierte, tat er das Gefühl erneut als Einbildung ab. Woher hätte der Luftzug auch kommen sollen? Immerhin waren sämtliche Türen und Fenster fest verschlossen. Wahrscheinlich hatte nur Jody neben ihm etwas stärker ausgeatmet. Ja, das musste es sein.

Wiederum spürte der junge Cop diese kalte Berührung auf seinem Finger. Das fühlte sich nicht im Geringsten wie ein ordinärer Luftzug an, sondern eher, als würde etwas auf seinem Finger liegen, denn der Druck wollte nicht weichen. Unwillkürlich schaute er zur Seite und stellte fest, dass Jody überhaupt nicht in seine Richtung blickte. Es konnte also nicht ihr Atem sein, der ihn streifte. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief über sein Rückgrat. Was war das nur? Keiner der anderen Drei schien es zu bemerken.

Gerade wollte er den Mund öffnen, um von dem seltsamen Ereignis zu berichten, als die Planchette eine richtiggehenden Hüpfer nach vorne machte und dann im Zeitlupentempo auf das 'Yes' rutschte.

"Allmächtiger, es funktioniert", stieß Jody hervor.

"Oder einer von uns erlaubt sich einen Spaß", entgegnete Skalany düster.

Wie auf Kommando schüttelte jeder den Kopf. Alle bestätigten, dass sie die Planchette nicht bewegten. Kermit drängte Peter, die nächste Frage zu stellen.

Angespannt kam Peter der Aufforderung nach. "Bist du es, der meinen Finger berührt?"

Die Planchette ruckte nur ein wenig, aber bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle.

"Es geht doch nicht", vermeldete Jody enttäuscht.

"Klar tut es das. Wenn die Antwort auf Peters Frage 'Yes' lautet, dann ist es doch logisch, dass sich das Ding nicht bewegt", erklärte Kermit. "Frag etwas anderes, Peter."

Der dunkelhaarige Detective fasste sich an den Kopf. "Logisch", bemerkte er. "Wer bist du?"

Die Planchette erwachte zu neuem Leben. Verglichen zu vorhin, rutschte sie in relativ schnellem Tempo auf dem Brett herum und buchstabierte c h i h y u, bevor sie wieder zum Stillstand kam.

Skalany, die nebenher mitschrieb, sagte: "Chihyu, was ist das denn? Ist das chinesisch, Peter?"

Der Angesprochene zuckte hilflos die Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht soll es auch irgend etwas mit Chi darstellen."

"Ich glaube, jemand oder irgend etwas will uns hier veräppeln, das ist doch kein Name", ließ Jody verlauten.

Der blonde Polizistin hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als die Kerze an ihrer Seite erlosch. Sie stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. "Verdammt, Skalany, lass den dummen Scherz, das ist nicht witzig."

"Ich habe die Kerze nicht ausgeblasen", verteidigte sich Mary-Margaret indigniert.

Kermit unterbrach die Diskussion, bevor sie richtig begann, indem er sich vorbeugte und die erloschene Kerze erneut anzündete. "Sie wird von selber ausgegangen sein, so was kann vorkommen. Lasst uns weiter machen, bevor dieser Chihyu wieder verschwindet. Ob es nur ein Buchstabensalat war, werden wir wohl dann bald wissen," lenkte er die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Ouija Brett zurück.

Peter stellte die nächste Frage. "Ist das dein Name?"

Die Planchette rutschte erneut zum 'Yes'.

"Stell ihm eine Frage, die nur du wissen kannst, damit wir ausschließen können, dass einer von uns die Planchette bewegt", wisperte Jody.

Peter nickte und dachte einen Moment lang nach. Er nahm den Finger von der Planchette und fragte: "Wo habe ich im Tempel den Kaugummi versteckt?"

Auch ohne das Zutun der jungen Cops, buchstabierte die Planchette in gemächlicher Reihenfolge: P h o e n i x W a n d t e p p i c h

Peter erbleichte. "Heiliges Kanonenrohr, das ist richtig. Ich versteckte die Kaugummis immer hinter einem Wandteppich, auf dem ein Phoenix abgebildet war", bestätigte er die Aussage des Brettes.

"Wow", rief Mary-Margaret staunend aus. "Es scheint, wir haben hier wirklich einen Geist, der mit uns redet."

"Quatscht nicht so viel, lasst uns weiter machen", drängte Kermit.

Peter warf seinem Freund einen kurzen Blick zu. Da dieser die Sonnenbrille nicht mehr aufgesetzt hatte, entging dem jüngeren Detective der fiebrige Glanz in dessen Augen nicht. *Da hat wohl einen das Jagdfieber erwischt*, dachte er amüsiert, doch gleichzeitig spürte auch er in sich einen beinahe überwältigenden Drang, weiter zu machen. Er beeilte sich, seinen Finger wieder auf die Planchette zu legen und stellte die nächste Frage.

"Wer von uns fährt einen Oldtimer?"

Die Planchette rutschte direkt zu Kermit hin und blieb vor ihm stehen. Dieser lachte laut auf und meinte leichthin: "Kannst du auch sagen, welche Marke ich fahre?"

C o n v a i r buchstabierte die Planchette. Kermit grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Das Buchstabieren musst du aber noch üben, ich fahre eine C o r v a i r."

I d i o t buchstabierte das Board.

Nun lachte Peter laut heraus. "Das hast du nun davon, Kermit. Chihyu ist um keine Antwort verlegen."

"Leute, verärgert ihn nicht", wisperte Jody. "Davor wird im Buch gewarnt!"

Weder Peter noch Kermit beachteten ihren Einwand.

"Der einzige Idiot hier im Raum bist du. Wir sind nämlich am Leben und du nicht", gab Kermit zurück.

Die Planchette rührte sich nicht, nur die Kerzen auf dem Tisch schienen stärker zu flackern als vorher. Peter schaute hoch und warf einen Blick an die Wand hinter Kermit, auf welche die Kerzen bizarre Muster zauberten. Ungläubig kniff er die Augen zusammen, während er beobachtete, wie sich die grotesken Schatten zu zwei skelettartigen Händen formten, die sich in wabernden, bedrohlich wirkenden Bewegungen langsam Kermits Hals näherten. Er wollte einen Schrei ausstoßen, seinen ahnungslosen Freund vor der, für ihn unsichtbaren, Gefahr warnen, doch zu seinem Entsetzen musste er feststellen, dass er keinen Ton hervor brachte. Etwas nicht greifbares schien seinen Mund so effektiv zu verschließen, als wäre er mit Pattex zugeklebt. Zudem fühlte sich seine Zunge seltsam taub und schwer an. Mehr als ein leises, ungehört verwehendes, Wimmern brachte er nicht heraus. Diese dämonische Kraft schien auch den Rest seines Körpers außer Gefecht gesetzt zu haben. Das Einzige, das er noch bewegen konnte, waren seine Augen. Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn.

"Mann, jetzt hast du ihn wirklich verärgert", gab Skalany in diesem Augenblick missmutig ihren Senf dazu, "Chihyu, ich entschuldige mich für meinen Kollegen, bitte rede weiter mit uns. Bist du noch da?"

In wilder Panik löste Peter seinen Blick von Kermit und versuchte Augenkontakt mit Mary-Margaret aufzunehmen. Irgendwie musste es ihm doch gelingen, die anderen zu warnen. Leider sah keiner von ihnen in seine Richtung, denn die Planchette rutschte wieder auf dem Brett herum und landete diesmal auf dem 'Yes'.

Pure Angst schnürte dem jungen Cop die Kehle zu und nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen. Der Schweiß rann ihm in die Augen und trübte seinen Blick. Die salzige Flüssigkeit brannte so sehr auf seinen Augäpfeln, dass er meinte, jemand hätte ihm Schwefelsäure ins Gesicht gespritzt. Er blinzelte gequält und versuchte gleichzeitig Luft in seine nach Sauerstoff dürstenden Lungen zu pumpen. Seine Bemühungen lösten einen Hustenreflex aus. Beinahe wie von selbst bog sich Peters Oberkörper nach vorne, während er sich die Seele aus dem Leib hustete. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er merkte, dass diese Paralyse wieder von ihm gewichen war. Zwischen weiteren Hustenattacken versuchte er ein "Vorsicht Kermit!" über die Lippen zu bringen, doch heraus kamen lediglich zwei unverständliche Worte. Nur aus weiter Ferne nahm er wahr, wie jemand auf seinen Rücken klopfte und eine sanfte Frauenstimme auf ihn einsprach.

*Du musst dich beruhigen, sonst kannst du ihn nicht retten*, huschte es durch Peters Gedanken. Wie ein Mantra wiederholte er die Worte immer und immer wieder, bis es ihm schließlich gelang, dem Hustenreiz zu unterdrücken. Noch immer nach Luft schnappend, öffnete er die tränenden Augen. Zu seiner Verblüffung entdeckte er direkt vor sich die verschwommene, vor ihm kniende Gestalt von Kermit. Unwillkürlich glitt sein getrübter Blick zur gegenüber liegenden Wand. Außer dem normalen, reflektierenden Kerzenschein auf der Tapete gab es nichts zu sehen, die skelettierten Hände waren verschwunden.

"Hey, Junge, alles in Ordnung?", drang Kermits besorgte Stimme an sein Ohr.

Peter zwang sich dazu dem Ex-Söldner in die Augen zu sehen. Unendliche Erleichterung durchflutete ihn. "J...ja", stammelte er. Schwach hob er die Hand, rieb sich die brennenden Augen und deutete dann zur Wand. "D...da war..."

Der junge Cop hielt mitten im Satz inne. Niemand würde ihm Glauben schenken, wenn er etwas von Schattenhänden erzählte. Sie würden ihn im besten Fall für verrückt erklären, oder die Erscheinung seinem übermäßigen Alkoholgenuss oder seiner blühenden Phantasie zuschreiben. Je mehr er sich beruhigte, desto klarer setzte auch sein Verstand wieder ein. Womöglich war er gerade tatsächlich einer weiteren Sinnestäuschung erlegen, wer wusste das schon? Immerhin schien er der Einzige zu sein, der es gesehen hatte. Außerdem – aus Schatten konnte man alles mögliche heraus lesen. Es war dasselbe, als würde man die Wolken am Himmel beobachten und Hunde, Hasen oder Luftschlösser in den Formationen erkennen.

"Was war da?", erkundigte sich Jody und ließ langsam die Hand sinken, die noch immer auf Peters Rücken ruhte.

"Nichts", entgegnete der Sohn des Shaolin matt.

"Mann, ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass sich jemand an Cola so verschlucken kann", ließ sich Skalany vernehmen.

Cola? Peter starrte auf seine Hand und stellte zu seiner Überraschung fest, dass er tatsächlich noch sein, nun leeres Glas, in der anderen Hand hielt. Das überzeugte ihn endgültig davon, dass alles nur seiner Einbildung entsprungen war, auch wenn er sich nicht erinnern konnte, wann er das Glas vom Tisch genommen und davon getrunken hatte. Misstrauisch beäugte er das Gefäß. *Kann es sein, dass uns jemand Halluzinogene ins Getränk geschüttet hat?*, fragte er sich. Gleich darauf verwarf er den abstrusen Gedanken wieder. Wenn dem so wäre, dann müsste nicht nur er unerklärliche Erlebnisse haben, sondern alle anderen auch; aber weder Skalany, noch Jody oder Kermit wirkten so, als wären sie nicht Herr ihrer Sinne. Er musste sich einfach damit abfinden, dass ihm seine Phantasie einen Streich gespielt hatte.

Kermit erhob sich aus seiner knienden Position und gab Peter einen aufmunternden Klaps auf die Schulter. "Wenn du husten kannst, dann kannst du vielleicht irgendwann einmal auch richtig trinken", kommentierte er und kehrte zu seinem Platz auf dem Sofa zurück.

Peter stellte das Glas wieder ab, strich sich fahrig durch die Haare und atmete tief ein. "Das will ich hoffen, Kermit, das will ich hoffen", meinte er nur.

"Fühlst du dich gut genug, um weiter zu spielen?", erkundigte sich Jody.

Obwohl Peter liebend gerne 'Nein' gesagt hätte, stimmte er dennoch zu. Nur weil er eine, wenn auch heftige, Halluzination durchlebt hatte, wollte er den anderen den Spaß nicht verderben. Gleich darauf war er wieder in das Spiel vertieft und vergaß den kleinen Zwischenfall.

Jody erkundigte sich noch einmal, ob der Geist noch anwesend sei, was von dem Brett erneut mit 'Yes' beantwortet wurde. Sie entschuldigte sich für die Unterbrechung und fragte, ob der Geist böse wäre, wegen Kermits vorheriger Bemerkung. Die Planchette rutschte zum 'No'.

"Siehst du, er hat es nicht übel genommen, ich sprach ja nur die Wahrheit", meinte Kermit leichthin. "Außerdem, was kann eine körperlose Seele uns schon antun?"

V i e l buchstabierte die Planchette. Gleich darauf wehte ein leises, bösartig klingendes, Lachen durch den Raum.

"Habt ihr dieses...uh Kichern...auch gehört?", fragte Peter vorsichtig.

Kermit grinste breit. "Oh yeah. Einer deiner Nachbarn ist wohl noch wach und schaut eine Komödie", gab er zurück. "Lasst euch nur nicht ins Bockshorn jagen."

"So klang das aber nicht", warf Skalany mit leicht zitternder Stimme ein.

"Uh, das wird mir nun doch zu unheimlich", ließ sich Jody vernehmen. Bevor einer es verhindern konnte, fragte sie: "Würdest du uns bitte jetzt verlassen?"

Die Planchette raste mit irrwitziger Geschwindigkeit auf das 'No' zu und blieb dort, deutlich vibrierend, liegen. Beide Frauen stießen einen Schrei aus und nahmen die Finger vom Brett. Peter und Kermit hingegen verharrten noch in ihrer Stellung.

"Nun habt euch bloß nicht so", motzte Kermit. "Nur weil so ein durchgeknallter Geist meint, er könnte uns einen Streich spielen und zufälligerweise im selben Moment ein Nachbar Peters lacht, müsst ihr doch nicht gleich durchdrehen. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist Peter derjenige, der den Zeiger bewegt. In Anbetracht dessen, was Caine kann, wäre ich nicht verwundert, wenn sein Sohn im Unterbewusstsein eine Form der Telekinese beherrscht."

"Das tue ich nicht!", rief Peter deutlich verärgert aus. "Das Ding bewegt sich von ganz alleine!"

"Ja klar und morgen werde ich Kaiser von China", entgegnete Kermit, nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt.

Die Planchette erwachte erneut zum Leben und unterbrach so effektvoll die Unterhaltung. Sechs Mal buchstabierte sie in schneller Reihenfolge i c h. Peter und Kermit schafften es kaum, ihre Finger auf dem Zeiger zu behalten.

Nachdem das Ding wieder zum Stillstand kam, stieß der Ex-Söldner hervor. "Ja klar, 'ich ich ich' kann ich auch buchstabieren. Das ist noch lange kein Beweis, ob ich mit meiner Theorie nicht doch recht habe. Ich habe bemerkt, wie du geschoben hast, Peter."

Der junge Cop blitzte seinen Freund empört an und spürte wie Zornesröte in seine Wangen stieg. *Um dich habe ich mir vorhin Sorgen gemacht? Pah!* Rote Schleier tanzten vor seinen Augen und überdeckten alle anderen Gefühle. "Chihyu hat recht, du bist ein Idiot, Kermit. Ich habe gar nichts gemacht, geht das nicht in deinen Schädel hinein?"

Der ältere Detective grinste nur. "Gut, wenn du es nicht warst, dann wird uns der werte Herr hier sicher sagen können, was er von uns will. Also, was willst du?"

Q u a l lautete die Antwort der Planchette.

"Leute, bitte, hört auf, das ist kein Spaß mehr", bat Jody inständig und totenblass.

"Ja, hört auf damit", mischte sich nun auch Skalany ein, die am ganzen Körper zitterte.

"Jetzt, wo es spannend wird, sollen wir aufhören?" rief Peter aufgebracht und warf einen sturköpfigen Blick in die Runde. "Nein, ich will das genauer wissen. Was meinst du damit, Chihyu?"

Die Planchette gebärdete sich wie wild. Sie drehte sich um sich selbst und rutschte immer wieder auf die Buchstabenfolge Q u a l. Es glich einem kleinen Wunder, dass die beiden Cops nicht mit den Fingern abrutschten. Schließlich wurde es Kermit zu viel und er drückte mit der ganzen Hand auf die Planchette, die dadurch endlich zum Stillstand kam.

"Autsch!", rief Peter aus. "Musst du mir gleich den Finger zerquetschen?"

"Na, anders konnte man dich und das Ding doch nicht mehr stoppen", verteidigte sich Kermit.

"Mich? Mich?!?" Peter wurde immer lauter. "Drehst du nun vollkommen durch? Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass ich das Teil nicht bewege!"

"Zumindest hat es sofort gestoppt, nachdem du deinen Finger weggenommen hast!"

Der dunkelhaarige Detective konnte nicht mehr still sitzen. Er sprang auf die Beine. Beide Hände in die Hüften gestemmt blickte er wütend auf seinen Kollegen herab.

"Du bist so ein borniertes Arschloch, Kermit! Warum kannst du nicht ein einziges Mal in deinem Leben zugeben, dass hier etwas unerklärliches vor sich geht?"

Der Ex-Söldner schnellte hoch. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später umklammerten unnachgiebige Finger Peters Hemdkragen und er wurde halb über den Tisch gezogen. Aus nächster Nähe blickte er in Kermits vor Zorn glühende Augen.

"Wenn du noch einmal so etwas zu mir sagst, mein junger Freund, dann kannst du von Glück reden, wenn du im Krankenhaus wieder erwachst", drohte Kermit.

Peter keuchte, denn der Druck an seinem Hals schnitt ihm beinahe die Sauerstoffzufuhr ab und erinnerte ihn unangenehm an die vorhin durchstandene Halluzination. Trotz all dem dachte er nicht im Traum daran nachzugeben. "Dann benimm dich nicht wie ein Arschloch und ich nenne dich nicht so", presste er verbohrt hervor.

"Kermit, lass Peter los, sofort!", rief Skalany entsetzt. Sie versuchte sich vor Kermit zu schieben, um die beiden Männer auseinander zu bringen. Ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen, genauso gut hätte sie versuchen können einem hungrigen Grizzly seinen Fisch wegzunehmen.

Plötzlich erstrahlte der Raum im hellen Deckenlicht. Beide Männer blinzelten irritiert. Peter reagierte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schneller als Kermit und schaffte es, sich mit einem harten Ruck aus dessen Griff zu befreien. Nach Luft schnappend und eine Hand um den Hals gelegt, sank er auf seinen Stuhl zurück. Skalany drückte kurzerhand ihr Knie heftig in Kermits Kniekehlen und übte gleichzeitig mit beiden Händen ein harten Druck an seiner rechten Schulter aus. Der Detective landete mit einem deutlich vernehmbaren 'plopp' und einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Sofa, das den abrupten 'Sturz' zum Glück abmilderte.

"Seid ihr eigentlich noch zu retten?", ertönte es aus einer Ecke des Raumes. Drei Augenpaare richteten sich auf eine deutlich aufgebrachte Jody, deren Hand noch auf dem Lichtschalter lag. "Euer Benehmen ist unter aller Kanone, lasst euch das gesagt sein. Wir haben uns alle hier getroffen, um Peters Geburtstag zu begießen. Einen Geburtstag feiert man; man ist fröhlich und vor allen Dingen nett zueinander. Statt dessen verwandelt ihr mit eurem Machogehabe diesen Freudentag in ein einziges Fiasko. Schämt ihr euch nicht, euch als Freunde so respektlos zu behandeln? Ich dachte ihr seid erwachsen, aber im Moment sehe ich nur zwei kleine Jungs, die sich darum streiten, wer nun im Recht ist. Das ist erbärmlich, einfach nur erbärmlich."

Mit offenem Mund lauschte Peter Jodys Temperamentsausbruch. So in Rage hatte er seine Kollegin noch nie erlebt. Zu seiner Schande musste er sich eingestehen, dass sie mit ihrer Schimpftirade absolut im Recht war. Er fragte sich, wie es überhaupt dazu kommen konnte, dass die Situation dermaßen eskalierte. Sein Blick fiel auf das Ouija Brett, das im hellen Licht und dem Schein der Kerzen absolut harmlos aussah. Ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich ihn und sein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus. Konnte das Spielbrett dafür verantwortlich sein? Womöglich hatte er sich diesen roten Schimmer am Anfang und diese Geisterhände doch nicht eingebildet?

Gleich darauf rief sich der junge Cop scharf zur Ordnung. Nein, das war Blödsinn. Viel wahrscheinlicher war wohl, dass ihr relativ hoher Alkoholpegel die natürliche Hemmschwelle heruntersetzte, so wie es sein Vater schon vor Stunden angedeutet hatte, und so kam dann eines zum anderen. Trotz des schmerzenden Halses fasste sich Peter ein Herz und entschuldigte sich in aller Form bei den Anwesenden für seinen Ausraster. Am Schluss seiner kleinen Rede hielt er dem Ex-Söldner seine Hand hin, die dieser schließlich ergriff, schüttelte und sich letztendlich auch zu einer Entschuldigung durchrang.

Jody, die inzwischen wieder neben Peter Platz genommen hatte, ließ erleichtert verlauten. "Na also, geht doch."

Skalany strich sich, ein Gähnen unterdrückend, durch die langen Haare und meinte. "Ich bin dafür, dass wir den Abend jetzt beenden. Peter, du packst das Spiel weg und ich rufe uns ein Taxi. Einverstanden?"

Peter nickte und griff nach dem Ouija Brett. Jody fasste schnell zu und hielt seine Finger fest. "Halt, Peter." Sie blickte in die Runde und schaute die anderen fast flehend an. "Erinnert euch an das, was in dem Buch steht. Man soll den Geist verabschieden und noch ein abschließendes Gebet sprechen", mahnte sie.

"Du glaubst doch nicht im ernst, dass dieser...uh...Geist immer noch hier ist nach all der Zeit, die inzwischen vergangen ist. Bestimmt hat er sich schon einen neuen Spielplatz gesucht", erwiderte Kermit.

Jody ließ Peters Hand los und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. "Vielleicht ja, vielleicht nein. Ich persönlich verspüre zwar absolut keine Lust meine Finger noch einmal auf dieses Ding zu legen, aber ich finde sicher ist sicher. Das versteht ihr doch, oder?"

Peter seufzte ergeben auf. "Nach allem, was hier heute Abend geschehen ist, sollten wir es vielleicht wirklich tun. Schaden kann es zumindest nicht."

Kermit zuckte nur die Schultern und setzte seine Sonnenbrille wieder auf. "Von mir aus. Skalany?"

Auch von ihr ertönte ein abgrundtiefer Seufzer. "Mir geht es wie Jody. Doch wie sagt man so schön? Was sein muss, muss sein." Sie stockte und schluckte hörbar, bevor sie hinzu fügte: "Soll...ich das Licht wieder ausmachen?"

Jody konnte man ansehen, dass auch sie sich nicht wohl fühlte bei dem Gedanken, es nur im Schein der Kerzen noch einmal mit dem Brett aufzunehmen. "Im Buch stand, es geht auch bei Licht", erinnerte sie sich.

"Gut, dann sollten wir es schnellstens hinter uns bringen", meinte Skalany erleichtert.

Alle vier beugten sich erneut über das Brett und legten deutlich widerstrebend die Finger auf die Planchette. Jody übernahm das Reden.

"Chihyu, wir danken dir, dass du gekommen bist. Aber wir sind müde und wollen ins Bett, es ist spät. Wir verabschieden uns von dir und bitten dich, uns nun zu verlassen, indem du auf 'Good Bye' gehst."

Einen langen Moment geschah gar nichts. Peter wollte schon den Finger von der Planchette nehmen, als sie sich zu bewegen begann. Langsam rutschte sie auf das 'Good Bye' zu, doch kurz bevor sie das Wort erreichte, änderte sie abrupt die Richtung und strebte blitzartig auf das 'No' zu, wo sie vibrierend verharrte.

Peter fuhr sich frustriert durch das zerzauste Haar. "Oh Mann, das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Hat dieser Geselle immer noch nicht genug? Was machen wir jetzt?"

Ratlose Blicke wechselten den Besitzer. Kermit sprach als Erster.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir das Spiel einfach so beenden und wegpacken. Ich meine, was kann denn schon groß passieren?"

Wie beim ersten Mal, als er diese Frage gestellt hatte, kam wiederum Leben in die Planchette und sie buchstabierte in schneller Reihenfolge V i e l.

Peter merkte, wie Jody näher an ihn heran rückte und er legte beruhigend den freien Arm um ihre Schultern. "Keine Angst, es kann nichts passieren", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

D o c h buchstabierte der Zeiger, als hätte er Peters Worte vernommen. Der dunkelhaarige Detective konnte einen überraschten Laut nicht unterdrücken.

Kermit reichte es nun endgültig. "Wisst ihr was? Wir bereiten dem ganzen Spuk ein Ende, indem wir das Teil hier einfach verbrennen, dann haben wir ein für alle Mal unsere Ruhe. Ich habe absolut keine Lust mehr auf irgend welche Psychospielchen."

Die Planchette wanderte zu den Buchstaben H a h a.

Peter nahm den Arm von Jodys Schultern und hieb mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Ärgerlich stieß er hervor: "Okay, das reicht nun aber wirklich. Wenn du denkst, du kannst uns Angst einjagen, indem du uns verspottest, dann bist du schief gewickelt. Ein wenig herumrutschen auf einem Brett imponiert hier keinem. Wenn du meinst, du bist so mächtig, dann zeig uns doch mal deine Macht. Komm, zeig mir, dass du zu mehr in der Lage bist, als das, was du bist jetzt geboten hast."

Skalany schlug die Hand vor den Mund. "Oh Gott, Peter, was tust du? Im Buch wird ausdrücklich davor gewarnt den Geist heraus zu fordern", brachte sie entsetzt hervor.

Peter nahm den Finger von der Planchette. "Ich tue das, was ich schon längst hätte tun sollen. So langsam neige ich dazu, Kermit Recht zu geben. Dies hier ist nichts als eine Reihe von Muskelzuckungen unsererseits und eventuell spielt sogar tatsächlich zum Teil unbewusste Psychokinese eine Rolle. Hier ist niemand außer uns, der das Phänomen verursacht haben kann. Dass sich jetzt nichts tut, ist wohl der ultimative Beweis, oder etwa nicht?"

Doch kaum hatte Peter ausgeredet, da brach die Hölle los. Die Planchette begann sich in irrwitziger Geschwindigkeit um sich selbst zu drehen. Alle nahmen sofort die Finger von dem Ding, doch das änderte nichts an der schnellen Rotation der Planchette. Peter meinte sogar eine schmale Rauchsäule aufsteigen zu sehen.

Das Spielbrett hob sich mit der wild gewordenen Planchette, von unsichtbaren Kraft gezogen, mehrere Zentimeter von der Tischplatte und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, bevor es mit einem dumpfen Laut in seine ursprüngliche Position zurück fiel. Gleich darauf fegte ein eiskalter Wind durch den Raum. Auf einen Schlag erloschen sämtliche Kerzen und das Deckenlicht begann wie wild zu flackern. Jody und Skalany schrieen auf und verschanzten sich unter dem Tisch, während die Männer ungläubig das Geschehen verfolgten.

Wie von Geisterhand erhob sich das Blatt Papier, auf dem Skalany die Antworten aufgeschrieben hatte. Es schwebte einen Augenblick lang mitten in der Luft, raste dann auf Peter zu und landete mit einem deutlich vernehmbaren 'patsch' mitten in seinem Gesicht, als wolle es ihn ersticken. Der junge Detective stieß einen röchelnden Laut aus und musste zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen, dass er alle Kraft benötigte, um das sauerstoffhemmende Stück Papier von Mund und Nase zu entfernen.

Nun erhob sich die Planchette von ganz alleine kreiselnd in die Luft. Sie schoss mit wahnwitziger Geschwindigkeit auf Kermit zu und bohrte sich mit einem lauten Poltern dicht neben seinem Kopf in die Wand. Im selben Moment schien Kermits Krawatte ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln. Einer Schlange gleich, wand es sich um seinen Hals und schloss sich immer enger um seine Kehle. Kermit hob beide Hände und versuchte vergebens mit den Fingern unter den Stoff zu gelangen. Die Zugkraft um seinen Hals war so groß, dass es den Ex-Söldner mehrere Zentimeter von der Couch hoch rutschen ließ. Er stemmte einen Fuß gegen den Tisch, im fruchtlosen Versuch so dem Druck an seiner Kehle ein klein wenig zu entgehen und das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Leider half es nichts. Immer tiefer schnitt die Krawatte in seine Haut ein.

Peter bemerkte die lebensgefährliche Situation, in der sein Freund steckte, und sprang vor. Er meinte in ein Feld aus reiner, eiskalter Energie zu greifen. Sein Atem flog vor Anstrengung, während er versuchte seinen Freund zu befreien.

Nach mehreren Versuchen, bekam Peter das Ende der Krawatte endlich zu fassen und er zog mit aller Kraft daran. Zuerst wollte es sich keinen Millimeter bewegen, doch als Kermits zitternde Finger ihm zu Hilfe kamen, gelang es ihnen schließlich doch die Krawatte zu lösen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er seinem Kollegen das nun lockere Stück Stoff über den Kopf und warf es angewidert von sich.

Beinahe am Ende ihrer Kräfte, landeten beide keuchend auf dem Sofa. Peter beugte sich besorgt über den Ex-Söldner, darauf hoffend, der Schaden an Kermits Kehle möge nicht zu groß sein. Nicht auszudenken, wenn es den Kehlkopf erwischt hatte. Zu seinem großen Erstaunen musste er feststellen, dass der Angriff auf Kermits Luftzufuhr keinerlei sichtbare Spuren hinterlassen hatte, es gab nicht einmal eine leichte Rötung. Ungläubig streckte er die Finger aus und betastete die Stelle. Nichts, keine Schwellung, einfach nichts. Er konnte es kaum glauben.

Kermits Hand legte sich auf die seine und der junge Cop ließ zu, dass der ältere Detective sie zur Seite schob. "Ich bin in Ordnung", beantwortete er, leicht heiser und nicht minder überrascht klingend, Peters unausgesprochene Frage. "Gott sei Dank!" wisperte Peter inbrünstig.

Bevor noch einer der Männer die Chance hatte etwas zu erwidern, wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das Geschehen im Raum zurück gelenkt. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Dröhnen hallte durch das Wohnzimmer. Es war so stark, dass der schwere Tisch, das Sofa und die Fenster vibrierten. Bücher fielen aus dem Regal zu Boden. Die Klappstühle an der Wand kippten nach vorne. Einer der Säcke, in den sie die abgenommene Dekoration gestopft hatten, platzte auf und ein Regen aus weißen, zerknitterten Papierlaternen ergoss sich über den Raum. Zu allem Überfluss zersprangen schließlich auch noch zwei der vier Gläser auf dem Tisch in tausend Stücke. Beinahe zeitgleich erlosch das Deckenlicht nun endgültig und hüllte alles in tiefste Dunkelheit. Die Luft war erfüllt von den entsetzten Schreien der Frauen und dem tiefen Dröhnen, das sich zu einem lautstarken dämonischen Lachen entwickelte. Dann, von einem Moment auf den anderen, hörte alles auf.

Die plötzliche Stille war fast schwerer zu ertragen, als all der Tumult zuvor. Sowohl Kermit als auch Peter hingen wie erstarrt auf der Couch und versuchten in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen – ergebnislos. Mit angespannten Muskeln warteten sie auf den nächsten Angriff des unbekannten Gegners, doch nichts geschah. Außer dem erstickten Schluchzen der beiden Frauen und dem harschen Atem der beiden Männer konnte man weder etwas hören, noch sehen.

"Licht, wir brauchen Licht", durchbrach Kermit den unwirklich Bann, der sie gefangen hielt. Er beugte sich vor, tastete auf dem Tisch nach einer der Kerzen und versuchte das sich beharrlich weigernde Stück Wachs anzuzünden. Peter nutzte das schwache Flackern des Feuerzeugs, um sich an Kermit vorbei zu schieben und den Weg zum Lichtschalter zu ertasten. Er ignorierte das unangenehme Gefühl, als würde er durch ein dicht gewebtes Spinnennetz fassen, während er den Schalter umlegte. Innerlich glaubte er nicht daran, dass die Elektrizität tatsächlich wieder funktionieren würde, aber zu seiner großen Erleichterung wurde der Raum nun doch in helles Deckenlicht getaucht.

Eilig kehrte er zu Kermit zurück, der sich soeben unter den Tisch beugte und Skalany gut zuredete wieder darunter hervor zu kommen. Peter fackelte nicht lange und zog die vor Angst schlotternde Jody einfach hoch und in seine Arme. Kermit folgte seinem Beispiel und hielt nun seinerseits, die ebenfalls wie Espenlaub zitternde, Skalany beschützend im Arm.

Es dauerte lange, bis sich die beiden Frauen zumindest so weit beruhigten, dass sie aufhörten zu Schluchzen. Allerdings war keine der Beiden bereit, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter von ihren Beschützern zu lösen. Peter, sanft auf Jody einredend und ihren Rücken streichelnd, warf Kermit einen Blick zu. Obwohl er durch die Sonnenbrille Kermits Augen nicht sehen konnte, wusste er, dass sein Freund dasselbe dachte, wie er.

Jody und Skalany waren auf dem Revier nicht gerade als zimperlich bekannt. Sie traten äußerst selbstbewusst auf, leisteten genauso gute Arbeit, wie die Männer und verhielten sich meist ebenso nervenstark. Die beiden hier nun so zu sehen – reduziert auf ein Häufchen Elend - schnitt Peter tief ins Herz. Er fühlte sich unendlich schuldig. Hätte er nur dieses...Etwas...nicht derart herausgefordert, dann wäre es niemals soweit gekommen. Warum konnte er nicht ein Mal in seinem Leben seine Große Klappe halten oder zumindest zuerst sein Gehirn einschalten?

"Ist es...vorbei?", unterbrach Jodys leise Stimme seinen Gedankengang. Sie hob den Kopf von seiner Schulter und blickte ihn mit tränenfeuchten Augen an.

Peter drückte seiner Partnerin einen Kuss ins Haar. "Ich glaube schon", erwiderte er, bemüht sich seine Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er warf einen angewiderten Blick auf das Holzbrett, "aber um sicher zu gehen, werde ich dieses Ouija Brett inklusive Planchette, Buch und Verpackung unverzüglich verbrennen."

"Meinst du denn, das wird sicher stellen, dass nichts mehr passiert? Was ist, wenn dieses...Ding...schon den Weg in unsere Welt gefunden hat und nicht mehr in seiner Dimension weilt?", ließ sich Skalany vernehmen, die ebenfalls noch immer dicht an Kermit geschmiegt da stand.

"Nun, wenn es tatsächlich hier wäre, dann hätte es wahrscheinlich weitaus mehr Schaden angerichtet. Ich glaube, dadurch, dass wir das Board nicht mehr berührten, war es nur kurzzeitig in der Lage genügend Energie aufzubringen, um uns zu erschrecken. Dann war diese Energie verbraucht und es wurde wieder in seine Dimension zurück gezogen", mutmaßte Peter.

"Bist du sicher?", erkundigte sich Jody.

"Nein", gab Peter nach kurzer Überlegung zu. "Doch für mich ist es die einzig logische Erklärung, warum alles so plötzlich vorbei war."

"Ich hoffe nur, du hast recht", flüsterte Skalany. Sie straffte sich sichtlich und löste sich von Kermit. Als ihr Blick über der Schlachtfeld wanderte, das der Zorn der Wesenheit hinterlassen hatte, verlor ihr Gesicht alle Farbe. "Meine Güte, dieses Ding hat nicht schlecht gewütet."

Jody wagte es ebenfalls einen Blick in den Raum zu werfen. "Ich frage mich, warum wir vorhin überhaupt aufgeräumt haben, nun können wir alles noch mal machen", brachte sie die Sache auf den Punkt.

"Je früher wir anfangen, desto eher sind wir fertig", verkündete Kermit. Er ergriff Skalanys Hand und zog sie in Richtung der Küche. "Wir beide kümmern uns um den Tisch und die Scherben. Du, Peter, und Jody, ihr fangt mit dem Rest an."

Peter nickte zustimmend und alle machten sich sogleich an die Arbeit.

Je mehr Spuren der Verwüstung beseitigt wurden, desto mehr beruhigte sich auch die Stimmung im Raum. Jody und Skalany verhielten sich längst nicht mehr so panisch wie zuvor, dennoch konnte man den beiden deutlich ansehen, dass sie sich nach wie vor nicht wohl fühlten.

Gute zwanzig Minuten später deutete nichts mehr auf den Wirbelwind hin, der durch diesen Raum gefegt war. Einzig das Ouija Brett erinnerte noch daran. Kermit und Peter kümmerten sich gemeinsam darum. Während Kermit mit Skalanys Hilfe die sehr fest sitzende Planchette aus der Wand befreite, besorgte Peter einen feuerfesten Eimer. Gemeinsam gingen alle auf den Balkon. Kermit entzündete ein Feuer im Eimer, während Peter das Brett mit viel Kraftaufwand in handliche Stücke zerbrach. Skalany und Jody ließen es sich nicht nehmen, während der gesamten Prozedur inbrünstig zu beten.

Teil für Teil landete im Eimer und verbrannte mehr oder weniger schnell. Es schien, als ob sich das Brett gegen seine Verbrennung wehrte, denn des öfteren schoss eine Stichflamme in den dunklen Himmel empor. Als Peter das letzte Stück, die Planchette, ins Feuer warf erklang ein schauriges Wimmern, bevor die hungrig züngelnden Flammen auch diesen Gegenstand endgültig vernichteten. Unwillkürlich rückte das Grüppchen näher zusammen. Peter und Kermit nahmen die Frauen in die Mitte. Den Arm um die Schulter des jeweils neben ihm stehenden Partners gelegt, starrten sie in die stiebenden Funken bis diese ebenfalls erloschen.

Viele Minuten später, hauchte Peter Jody einen Kuss aufs Haar und löste sich von ihr. Er griff nach dem Eimer mit der erkalteten Asche und leerte ihn kurzerhand über den Rand des Balkons aus. Anschließend wusch er den Eimer gründlich mit Wasser aus der Regentonne aus. Das Schmutzwasser goss er in den am vorderen Rand befindlichen Abfluss der Terrasse und schüttete zur Sicherheit noch frisches Wasser aus der Tonne nach. Ein kollektives Aufatmen ging durch die kleine Gruppe, nachdem auch dies endlich vollbracht war und erleichtert kehrte man in das Apartment zurück.

Jody blickte auf die Uhr. "Wow, es ist schon fünf Uhr durch, kein Wunder bin ich so müde. Andererseits, wenn ich ans Schlafen denke. Alleine in meinem Bett..." Sie ließ den Rest das Satzes offen, ein Schauer lief durch ihren Körper.

"Du kannst gerne hier übernachten, wenn du möchtest", schlug Peter sofort vor.

Jody wich mit einem geradezu entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck vor ihm zurück und streckte beide Hände abwehrend aus. "Oh nein, auf keinen Fall!"

Peter fühlte sich, als hätte er einen heftigen Schlag in die Magengrube bekommen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Jody sein Angebot jederzeit mehr als freudig angenommen. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass der blonde Detective mehr als Freundschaft für ihn empfand. Dass sie nun so heftig sein Angebot ausschlug, zeigte nur, wie sehr das Erlebte in ihr arbeitete. Er schlug die Augen nieder und murmelte: "Tut mir leid."

Skalany sprang in die Bresche, bevor die Situation noch unangenehmer wurde. "Ich habe auch keine Lust, den Rest der Nacht alleine zu verbringen. Komm doch einfach mit zu mir."

Jody lächelte ihre Kollegin dankbar an. "Sehr gerne, Mary-Margaret. Danke."

Skalany erwiderte ihr Lächeln. "Nichts zu danken. Dann kann ich dir gleich die Schuhe zeigen, die ich mir gestern geleistet habe."

"Gut, dann wäre wohl alles geklärt", mischte sich Kermit ein. "Ich rufe uns ein Taxi und bringe euch zwei Hübschen sicher nach Hause. Peter, wenn du willst, kannst du gerne mit zu mir kommen."

Der dunkelhaarige Detective überlegte einen Moment und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Seine Sturköpfigkeit stand ihm in Weg, denn er wollte sich keinesfalls von den Vorkommnissen aus seinem Refugium vertreiben lassen, auch wenn er sich bei dem Gedanken, alleine in der Wohnung bleiben zu müssen gar nicht wohl fühlte. Leicht zögerlich erwiderte er: "Danke für das Angebot, aber ich ziehe es vor hier zu bleiben."

Kermit zuckte die Schultern. "Wie du willst." Dann drehte er sich herum und ging zum Telefon.

***

Peter verabschiedete sich mit Küsschen von den Frauen und von Kermit mit einem festen Händedruck. Nachdem sich die Türe hinter dem Dreigespann geschlossen hatte, kehrte der junge Mann nachdenklich in seine Wohnung zurück. Die ganze Zeit beschäftigte ihn nur ein Gedanke: War es wirklich vorbei?

Ihm fiel ein, dass ihm Dennis, einer seiner Freunde aus dem Tempel, einmal erzählt hatte, dass man einen Raum mit Hilfe von Sandelholz und Weihrauch von Fremdenergien reinigen konnte. Einen Augenblick lang wunderte er sich, warum ihm das nicht früher eingefallen war, denn nicht umsonst wurde beides gerne zur Vorbereitung auf eine Meditation benutzt. Wie sein Vater auch, hatte er es immer vorrätig. Kurzerhand wandte er sich einer Schublade zu, öffnete sie und zog einige Räucherstäbchen daraus hervor. Er holte sich ein Glas aus der Küche, platzierte es in der Mitte des Wohnzimmertisches, stellte die Räucherstäbchen hinein und zündete sie an. 'So, das sollte helfen, auch den Rest der negativen Energie zu vertreiben. Dann gibt es nichts mehr zu befürchten.'

Peter setzte sich auf die Couch und betrachtete sinnend die schmalen Rauchfäden, die von den Stäbchen aufstiegen. Sie stiegen kerzengerade in die Luft und kräuselten sich erst weiter oben, um sich dann schwerfällig im ganzen Raum zu verteilen. Der aromatische Duft stieg Peter in die Nase, er erinnerte ihn an die Gerüche im Loft seines Vater.

Unwillkürlich kehrten die Ereignisse des Abends in sein Gedächtnis zurück. Klar und deutlich zog alles noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei und der dunkelhaarige Cop erschauerte. Er beschloss so bald als möglich, seinem Vater von dem ganzen Geschehen zu berichten. Irgendwie verstand er die gesamten Vorgänge noch immer nicht. Wie konnte ein harmloses Spiel nur so ausarten? Sie hätten auf Kermits Warnung hören und gar nicht damit anfangen sollen. Wie es schien, hatten sie beim Spielen alles falsch gemacht, was man nur falsch machen konnte. Nichtsdestotrotz erklärte das nicht diese mehr als seltsamen Vorkommnisse.

Noch immer machte Peter sich die heftigsten Vorwürfe, dass er durch seine Unbedachtheit seine beiden Kolleginnen regelrecht zu Tode erschreckt hatte, gar nicht zu reden von Kermits Beinahe-Strangulierung. Wenn er ehrlich gegenüber sich selbst war, musste er zugeben, dass es ihm gefühlsmäßig auch nicht viel anders erging. Er konnte es nur besser wegstecken, das war alles. Sicher war auch Kermit nicht davon unberührt geblieben, doch bei dem Ex-Söldner konnte man vor Überraschungen nicht sicher sein. Zumindest schien Kermit am unbeeindrucktesten von den Geschehnissen gewesen zu sein. Wie es im Seelenleben des älteren Detectives aussah, wagte sich Peter nicht vorzustellen.

Der erste Silberstreif zeigte sich am Horizont. Peter fühlte eine überwältigende Dankbarkeit in sich aufsteigen, dass sie den neuen Tag noch erleben durften. Zeitweise war er sich dessen am heutigen Abend nicht sicher gewesen. Mit einem müden Seufzer erhob er sich, öffnete die Terrassentüre und trat auf den Balkon hinaus. Tief zog er die frische, reine Luft in die Lungen ein und blickte nach unten. Ein gelbes Auto hielt gerade vor dem Apartment und drei Personen stiegen ein. Das konnten nur Mary-Margaret, Jody und Kermit sein. *Ich hoffe nur, ihr bekommt keine Albträume*, dachte er.

Ein gewaltiges Gähnen unterbrach Peters Beobachtung. Er schloss die Augen und gab dem Drang nach, sich ausgiebig zu strecken. Dabei entging ihm vollkommen der schwarze Schatten, der in den Kofferraum des Taxis eindrang. Ebenso wenig sah er den dunklen Schatten, der durch die geöffnete Terrassentüre ins Innere seines Apartments huschte.

Im guten Glauben, alles überstanden zu haben, kehrte Peter schließlich in seine Wohnung zurück, tapste ins Schlafzimmer, zog sich aus und fiel wie ein Stein ins Bett. Keine zehn Sekunden später schlief er tief und fest.

 

Ende.....oder doch nicht?


End file.
